Pokémon Red and Green Versions
. |caption2=Box art of Pokémon Green Version, depicting . |platform=Game Boy (enhanced for the Super Game Boy and Super Game Boy 2) |category=RPG |players=2 players simultaneous |link_method=Game Link Cable (Game Boy) 3DS Wireless (3DS VC) |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation I core series |cero=A (3DS VC) |gsrr=6+ (3DS VC) |release_date_ja=February 27, 1996 (Game Boy) February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_hk=February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_tw=February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |website_ja=The Pokémon Company (Game Boy) The Pokémon Company (Virtual Console) Nintendo (Game Boy) Nintendo (VC, Red) Nintendo (VC, Green) }} Pokémon Red Version (Japanese: Pocket Monsters: Red) and Pokémon Green Version (Japanese: Pocket Monsters: Green) were the first Pokémon games ever released to the public, in Japan on February 27, 1996.ポケットモンスター 赤・緑 | ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイトポケットモンスター赤・緑 Much as would become standard, Red and Green were later joined by a solitary version, , which slightly improved upon their features, and eventually , a second solitary version based on the . Red and Green introduced the gameplay concepts that went on to provide the standard for games in the core series and later provided part of the basis for the first international games in the series, , which use the obtainable Pokémon from Red and Green and the engine and script from the Japanese . In 1999, the sequels to these games, were released with the Game Boy Color in mind but remaining playable on the original Game Boy like Red and Green. In 2004, the remakes of these games were released for the Game Boy Advance as . Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in Japan on February 27, 2016, the Pokémon 20th Anniversary.『ポケットモンスター』シリーズの原点 | ニンテンドー3DSバーチャルコンソール用ソフト『ポケットモンスター赤・緑・青・ピカチュウ』公式サイト This release is compatible with Poké Transporter, which can send Pokémon from this game to Pokémon Bank, where they can be withdrawn in Pokémon Sun, Moon, . Plot Red and Green begin the Pokémon series in the region of Kanto, where players play the role of , a ten-year-old boy who has just started his journey as a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, on the same day as his , who is Red's rival and the grandson of the local authority on Pokémon, Professor Oak. Oak lets the two boys choose a starter Pokémon, a choice of the , the , or the (and with the player's rival choosing the Pokémon that has a type advantage over the player's Pokémon). Oak also gives them a Pokédex and asks them to catch all the Pokémon in the region. During their travels, the player will encounter the villainous Team Rocket and their boss Giovanni, a criminal gang that treat Pokémon as tools, rather than train them as friends and partners. The player must defeat them to put a stop to their crimes, which include killing a while keeping Mr. Fuji hostage, and taking control of Silph Co. to obtain plans for the Master Ball. The rival will also continuously challenge the player to a , with an increasingly powerful team. As the player's own Pokémon become more powerful, he or she draws closer to the Indigo Plateau. Between the battles with Team Rocket, their rival, and other trainers, the player journeys across the region, defeating all the Gym Leaders: Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina and Blaine. The eighth and final Gym Leader is Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, who disbands the team after his final defeat within his Gym. After defeating all eight Gym Leaders, the player goes on to challenge the Elite Four: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance, and finally, in the last battle, the current Champion, the player's . The player becomes the Champion after defeating their rival and is commended by Professor Oak for their friendship with Pokémon. After becoming Champion, the player will be allowed to enter the mysterious Cerulean Cave, filled with strong Pokémon, where the Legendary awaits. Connectivity Players may trade Pokémon between two cartridges or battle with another cartridge using a Game Boy Game Link Cable. To take full advantage of this feature, several Pokémon are exclusive to each game of the pair and others require trading to evolve, making trading necessary to complete the Pokédex. The games can trade and battle with Japanese versions of Pokémon Red, Green, and . They can also trade with Japanese versions of via the Time Capsule. Pokémon Red and Green are completely incompatible with games from Generation III onward. Trades between Pokémon games in different languages are possible; however, a Japanese game cannot connect with a non-Japanese game without causing corruption. This is due to the fact that the games cannot automatically translate the Pokémon data from Japanese to a different language or vice versa, since neither game fully encodes both and the (only encoding one fully and the other partially). If a battle between a Japanese game and a non-Japanese game is attempted, the battle simply does not work, with the save files left unharmed. Pokémon Red and Green are compatible with , (released as Pokémon Stadium in English), and Pokémon Stadium Gold and Silver (released as Pokémon Stadium 2 in English). While link battles are not possible directly between Pokémon Red and Green and the Generation II games, a player may challenge a Generation II game using Pokémon Stadium Gold and Silver. Virtual Console The Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console releases use 3DS wireless communication as a substitute for the Game Link Cable. Japanese and non-Japanese Generation I core series games do not recognize each other when attempting to link them via 3DS wireless communication. Using Poké Transporter, the entirety of Box 1 can be sent from the Generation I core series games to Pokémon Bank (regardless of language), from where they can be withdrawn in the Generation VII core series games. Features Gyms As would become the case for each Pokémon game in the core series to come, there are eight Gyms in Kanto, each with their own type affiliation. The Gym Leaders are: Brock ( ) at Pewter City, Misty ( ) at Cerulean City, Lt. Surge ( ) at Vermilion City, Erika ( ) at Celadon City, Koga ( ) at Fuchsia City, Sabrina ( ) at Saffron City, Blaine ( ) at Cinnabar Island, and Giovanni ( ) at Viridian City. Elite Four Another standard established by Red and Green, the goal for players, the Elite Four, is located at Indigo Plateau. The Elite Trainers are Lorelei ( ), Bruno ( ), Agatha ( ), and Lance ( ). The Pokémon Champion is the rival, , who does not specialize in any one type. Pokémon Each game contains pre-recorded data on 151 different species of Pokémon, including , a Pokémon even Nintendo was not aware of initially.Iwata Asks - Pokémon HeartGold Version & SoulSilver Version | 1. Just Making The Last Train However, not all Pokémon are available to the player, regardless of version; trades must occur between players in order to complete their Pokédex without the use of cheats or glitches. In addition, Mew is not normally obtainable in either game; the only legitimate way to obtain Mew is through a Nintendo sponsored event. Game-exclusive Pokémon The following Pokémon are only obtainable in one game of this pair. In order to obtain Pokémon exclusive to the other game of this pair, they must be traded either from that game or from another compatible game of Generation I or Generation II which has that Pokémon available. } |} |} | } |} |} |} Differences in the Virtual Console release The Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console releases can link with other Virtual Console Generation I and II core series games via Nintendo 3DS wireless communication, simulating the Game Link Cable. When initiating a link, the Virtual Console menu on the touch screen replaces the Cable Club attendant's dialogue. Using Poké Transporter, Pokémon can be sent from the Generation I core series games to Pokémon Bank, from which they can be withdrawn in the Generation VII core series games. The moves , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and had their animations changed slightly to tone down the flashing. Legacy Pocket Monsters Red and Green set the precedent for what has become a blockbuster, multibillion-dollar franchise. In Japan, Red, Green, and the third version Blue combined have sold 10.23 million copies.Japan Platinum Game Chart. The Magic Box. Access date: 2008-01-26. In the United States, Pokémon Red has sold 4.83 million copies, while Pokémon Blue has sold 5.02 million copies.US Platinum Videogame Chart. The Magic Box. Access date: 2008-01-26. These numbers combine to make a total of 9.85 million copies sold in the US. Pocket Monsters Red and Green were the namesake of the Generation III remakes of released in 2004, even in regions where Blue was paired with Red. Version history Development Pokémon Red and Green had many pre-release elements that differ from the final release, although the international would later have several altered aspects of their own during the two-and-a-half years between the release of Red and Green, their bug-fixing release , and the release of the merger of the trio into Red and Blue for overseas markets. An error made during development causes the depicted during Professor Oak's introductory lecture to be a but with the cry of a . It was not fixed in the Japanese Blue or in the international Red and Blue. Soundtrack The Game Boy: Entire Pokémon Sounds Collection CD soundtrack, released on November 1, 1997, contains all of the background music and sound effects used in the games, all of which were composed solely by Junichi Masuda. This includes cries and Pokédex entries read by "Dexter", 's Pokédex. A reissue of the Red and Green soundtrack was released on April 27, 2016 as Pokémon Red & Pokémon Green: Super Music Collection. Staff Flyers Dated February 6, 1996 (source) RG flyer front.jpg|Front RG flyer back.jpg|Back Trivia * Development of Red and Green started during 1990, making their development the longest of all Pokémon games by far. * The game's main characters, and , have several default names, among them サトシ Satoshi and シゲル Shigeru, respectively. These names come from Pokémon creator Satoshi Tajiri and his friend and fellow Nintendo developer, Shigeru Miyamoto. In the English counterparts Red and Blue, the default names are Red and Blue. Alternative names that could be chosen were Ash and Gary, after the anime characters that share the names Satoshi and Shigeru, respectively. * While Red and Green are the first Pokémon games released, they were not necessarily the first Pokémon trademark ever registered. was the first Pokémon trademark ever applied for; the application for the Pokémon was submitted on May 9, 1990, while the application for Pocket Monsters Red and Green was submitted on September 11, 1995. Before Red and Green were granted registered trademarks on December 26, 1997, Mew (then spelled ミュー, not ミュウ) had already become the first Pokémon trademark registered, granted on March 31, 1994; ミュウ was later granted on August 6, 1999. * was added to the internal data after the debugging features were removed. The programmers took a great risk in doing so, since further tests for glitches that would have been caused by adding Mew could not be done, which goes against standard programming procedures. * The games were originally scheduled for a December 21, 1995 release, according to an old Nintendo of Japan flyer.すばらしきポケットモンスター赤緑（表側）の広告 This could explain the copyright year of 1995 that appears in the games' introductory sequence, and all subsequent games and official merchandise. * In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, references these games with his password, "REDGREEN". In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |fr=Pokémon Version Rouge et Version Vert |de=Pokémon Rote Edition und Grüne Edition |it=Pokémon Versione Rossa e Versione Verde |ko= |es=Pokémon Edición Roja y Edición Verde}} External links * Pokémon Generation I (Virtual Console) Miiverse Community References Category:Game Boy games Category:Games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pocket Monsters Aka und Midori es:Pokémon Rojo, Pokémon Verde y Pokémon Azul fr:Pokémon Versions Rouge et Verte it:Pokémon Rosso e Verde ja:ポケットモンスター 赤・緑 zh:精靈寶可夢 紅／綠／藍